1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the purification of water, in particular, to the purification of "grey" water, such as that from baths, showers, washing machines, and vanity basins.
2. Description of Prior-Art
In recent years, particularly in California, rains have not come as expected, with the result that the use of water has to be severly restricted. In particular, the use of water for such non-essential needs as washing vehicles, watering lawns and gardens, swimming pools and spas, etc., is often prohibited or severly restricted.
The liberal use of baths, long showers, and running water through vanity basins is also restricted. Users have also been required to reduce the volume of toilet flushing water by placing bricks, or other space occupying objects, in their toilet tanks. Sometimes each household is limited to 1136 liters (300 gallons) per day, which is barely enough for conservative needs.
In order to overcome water shortage problems, attempts have been made to purify used water. Some systems purify "black" water, i.e., water from dishwashers, kitchen sinks, bathroom toilets, etc. Such systems are too large and complicated for normal domestic use, and furthermore the disposal of solids which must be removed periodically from such systems presents a further undesirable disposal problem which is not provided for by any presently available service.
Other water purifiers have concentrated on purifying potable water, i.e., water which is considered safe to drink by state departments of health, but which is considered by some people to require further cleaning for safety reasons. While such systems may provide purer water, especially for drinking and cooking, they do little to reduce water consumption in general or to deal with the water shortage problem.
Still other systems have been proposed for purifying "grey" water i.e., from baths, vanity basins, and clothes washers. However, these systems have many significent drawbacks, as evidenced by the following examples.
The following four references show potable water purification systems, none of which are suitable for treating grey water due to the absence of suitable filtering, color removing, and storage systems.
T.M. Ross, U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,734, dated Apr. 12, 1977, entitled "Water Purification System Utilizing Ultraviolet Radiation";
R.A. Papandrea, U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,100, dated Jul. 18, 1989 entitled "Portable Water Purifier";
W. P. Reid, U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,777, dated Jul. 18, 1968, entitled "Fluid Purification Device and Ultraviolet Lamp Therefor" and
J. R. Noll, U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,437, dated Nov. 6, 1990, entitled "Fluid Purification System".
J. Maarschalkerweerd, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,809, dated Nov. 13, 1984, shows an "Ultravoilet Fluid Purifying Device" used for purification of waste water. The problem with this system is that it is too large for residential use, there is no filtering or odor removing means, nor is there a heating system to provide maximum purification of water.
S. Ellner, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,056, dated Feb. 6, 1990, shows a "Cleaning System For Ultraviolet Light Producing Lamps". This system deals with a method of disinfecting waste water by placing modules containing ultraviolet light producing lamps within the flow of water. The lamp modules can be removed and placed in a receptable for cleaning scale therefrom. The problem here is that there is no filtering, odor, or color removing units to produce a clear, non-smelling or color-free water. Also such a system would not be practicable in residential homes.
E. Anderson, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,687, dated Nov. 6, 1987, shows an "Appartus For Water Treatment". This system is for the treatment of potable water, and is unable to treat grey water to the standard required for re-use for car washing or agriculture. Also it has no color removing or heating system, or water storage facilities.
J. R. Noll, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,131, dated Sep. 6, 1988, shows an "Ultraviolet Radiation Purification System". This system can purify potable water only and cannot be used for cleaning grey water.
W. P. Reid, U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,663, dated Dec. 2, 1975, entitled "Fluid Purification Device". Again this system cannot treat grey water and is limited to the purification of potable water.